


Mr. Wilson Goes To College

by Ashmodai



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self Confidence Issues, actually speechless wade, college age!Peter, kinky Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmodai/pseuds/Ashmodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Peter's been burying himself under his work for college and has little time for anything else, including the Merc with a Mouth. Of course it'd be only a matter of time until Wade's concerns got the best of him and he'd drop by Peter's dorm room in order to check up on him. Little does he know, his boyfriend decided it was about time to reward him for being such a caring partner, and show him that there's more to Peter than being a nerdy little college student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Wilson Goes To College

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeldafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldafire/gifts).



> This is supposed to be my spideypool exchange gift for the lovely and amazing zeldafire, who's not only a blessing for this entire fandom, but also deserves so much more and better. I tried going with your suggestion about the co-eds kink, but for some reason it turned out like this instead. I'm so sorry about that, and more importantly, the fact that I'm really late. Please, feel free to yell at me. I fully intend to write you another thing, if you'd like.  
> Also, this is not beta'd and I've never attended an American college, so please yell at me even more about mistakes and I'll try to fix it.

Media lied to him about college life, Wade had come to realize. According to the movies he'd seen in the past – many of which classified as ''not safe for work'', mind you – he'd thought he'd known what a college student's day-to-day life looked like.

Wild parties which caused the cops to make an appearance, sex, excessive drinking and its disastrous consequences, sex, experimenting with psychedelic substances, sex, and more things to tick off the list of experiences one would never tell their children about. 

In short, it had sounded like absolute heaven on earth to him. 

That however, was before he had started dating Peter Parker. Now, here he was, leaning on the windowsill of the other's tiny single dorm room while his nerdy boyfriend was squinting at the screen of his laptop. Ever since he'd arrived the other one couldn't be bothered to look his way even once. He only shushed him now and then when Wade let out dramatic sighs. 

Truth be told, Wade had expected to be kicked out the minute he climbed through his open window, but the young man had only shot him a weary glare and resigned himself to his presence. Perhaps having the presence of mind to show up with coffee from the fast food chain he favored had helped. Then again, one look at the disgusted face Peter was making at the paper he'd supposedly been writing on for a few hours, told the Merc he didn't have the mental strength to get annoyed at anything anymore. The shadows under his eyes and the unhealthy posture only helped prove his theory right. If anything, the boy had only himself to blame for the miserable mood he was in.

Spider-Man was known for his great sense of responsibility, so Peter Parker being a showcase student shouldn't have come as a surprise. Yet still, finishing papers long before the set deadlines and putting his education – much like everything else – above his own wellbeing wasn't somehting the young hero approved of whenever his friends were concerned. “A tad bit hypocritical” , as Deadpool of all people had called his behaviour once, when his stubborn partner had almost fallen asleep while on patrol together. A tired groan was all he'd gotten in return. Needless to say, Wade's concern for his boyfriend only grew once he found out that his boyfriend didn't show any signs of taking it down a notch after being called out on it. Naturally, the older man would try his best to look out for him, since Peter wasn't willing to.

After what felt like an eternity of the silent treatment for his standards, Wade went from sighing occasionally to full on pouting. Eventually, Peter took pity on him.

“I might regret saying this, but you do realize you're allowed to move around and get comfy, right? So long as you don't destroy my stuff. Don't really have any money left to cover up the costs.”

“Well, aren't you fortunate your sugardaddy arrived just now, baby boy?” Wade declared cheerfully as he pushed himself off of the windowsill he was leaning and leant to press a kiss to Peter's temple in passing. “Although I gotta say, I would've been happier if you had thrown yourself into my arms upon seeing me. What happened? Did you realize you only fell for me because of my good looks and endless riches, or what? Couldn't blame you, babe.”

Peter turned around on his chair and pressed his lips to the other's mouth in a quick kiss.

“Consider yourself lucky I intended to take a break anyway just now.”

Humming and in a clearly better mood, now that his boyfriend paid attention to him instead of that damn laptop, Wade began taking a look around in the tiny single dorm room. Except for the desk next to the window he'd entered through, a closet by the opposing door and a bed that was far too small for his own liking, he could only spot a crowded bookshelf. At least one source of entertainment, Wade figured, although he was almost certain that he wouldn't take a fancy to this kind of literature. Thanks to the tidiness of his neat freak of a boyfriend, the room looked even more spartan than it already was. Peter would've deserved much better housing if you'd asked him. And coming from someone who had to scare away racoons from his doorstep using gun violence every once in a while, that was saying a lot. 

“Damn, Petey. I've been in prison cells that were more spacious than this room. At least I'd had company there, too.”

Scrunching his nose in dissatisfaction and taking of his hood, the Merc preferred to inspect the pinboard next to the closet door with the many photographs on it.

“No doubt about it. But you still owe me one explanation, if I remember right. How did you manage to sneak past campus security and find out where exactly I'm accommodated?”

By now Peter had closed his laptop, gotten up and stretched his tired limbs groaning, before reaching for the cup of coffee on his desktop. Sighing contently, he noticed that Wade had brought him his favorite.

“Security? Huh, honestly, I'd be offended, if I didn't know you any better,” the older man joked. “Plus, who could possibly turn down a charming, tall stranger like myself? Met a group of buzzed jocks on their way to the next frat party, asked them politely a few times, and I found out the location of your cubby where you're yearning for me everyday. Didn't do anything to them, but I hope you don't mind either way, baby boy.”

“That's weird, I don't really associate with any jo- Oh. Yeah. Now I know who you're talking about.”

Wade had no idea that Peter's resulting chuckling was caused by the mental image of one confused Flash Thompson who was being annoyed to no end by Deadpool. 

“Yeah, some weird blonde guy and this is coming from me. He actually went rambling on about how great you are, taking pics of Spider-Man and all that jazz.”

Sighing, the older man shook his head. “But whatever, I'm not here to talk about fanboys or how my fanbase is apparently much bigger than yours... Seriously, it's friday, and I thought you might have decided it's time to enjoy college life with everything it includes and not work yourself to the bone. Y'know, do the Van Wilder and actually have some fun for a change. Instead you're more like Elle Woods, but unfortunately for me, without her love for the color pink.”

“You should know me better than that, Wade. Take me, for example. I'm not even surprised anymore that you've watched 'Legally Blonde'.”

“Yeah... The only surprise is that Ryan Reynolds is still allowed to make movies.”

Shaking his head, Peter joined his partner and leaned tireldy against the bigger body when Wade put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. The photos of his family and friends who were all beaming with joy had captured the Merc's interest again, it seemed.

Truth be told, Wade himself was still a bit inhibited when it came to revealing every last of bit of his past to him. The thought of talking about his own deficiencies, the many losses, and the huge number of people whom he had hurt to get where he was now, was more than frightening, to say the least. Especially as it always paved the way for thinking about scenarios in which Peter would finally become disgusted by him and leave. 

Still, the young hero never grew tired of assuring him that he wouldn't push for information he didn't want to give and stayed true to his word. That attitude had helped him a lot opening up to his boyfriend. Not even a year ago, Peter had surprisingly been the one who decided it was time to take their friendship further and had revealed his face to Deadpool before he could even get a word in. And hardly a month ago Wade had finally told him about his daughter, which wasn't only met with an positive reaction. No, Peter had even been an enthusiastic audience to his blathering about how proud he was of Ellie and how perfect the girl was.

“Your folks sure have every reason to be proud of you, baby boy, and the nerdy little student you've turned out to be,” Wade grinned, pressing a kiss to the other man's hairline. “I know I am. Even though I'm preeetty sure, they'd be even happier to know you kicked back more often and wouldn't be so tightly wound. Attending a few toga parties or some butt chugging wouldn't exactly kill you, y'know.”

Peter ignored the last part of the other man's suggestion and made a thoughtful sound. 

“I sure hope so... On days like these when I'm stuck with my papers, I'd just like to put it off for as long as possible. But I know it will pay off in the long run.”

Wade had plopped down on the other's bed in the meantime and folded his arms behind his head, while intently watching Peter's face. A nostalgic look flashed over his features, when the young man's eyes remained glued to the photo of his parents. Judging from what he'd heard about them Wade wasn't surprised that his partner put so much work in his college education.

“Allow me to be the good influence for once and tell you that nothing good comes from neglecting your own needs. Funny coming from me, I know, but really. I know exactly what we could do to get you to loosen up and enjoy yourfelf for a bit,” Wade offered with a smug grin, which was only rewarded with eye-rolling. “Ooor we could always hit the movies. Apparently there's a real blockbuster which is really-”

“Not leaving the dorm today, sorry. But let's talk about you instead,” Peter suggested, taking the wind out of the other man's sails.

“Uuh... me? What's wrong with me? Apart from the obivous, I mean.”

Joining him on the bed, Peter leaned his head on hand and looked at him curiously. Wade was starting to grow slightly uneasy under his gaze.

“You once told me you can't recall ever having been to college in your life“, Peter started cautiously. „Have you ever wished you did? It's anything but glamorous, as you can see.”

The Merc had definitely not expected that question and burst into laughter, before shaking his head once he calmed down.

“Holy hell, no! Among the things I do remember, that one didn't even make it on the list of my priorities, baby boy. Seriously, can you even imagine me doing that? I know I'm more than lacking in the brain department for that. Not to mention my unmatchable levels of madness.”

“Wade-”

“I mean it, Petey,” The older man interrupted him chuckling and pulled Peter into a hug on top of him. “Dropping out of highschool, getting kicked out of the Army... I've always been a dumb as a bag of hammers, as my old man liked to put it, on top of being a delinquent. Thank God, that doesn't seem to run in the family and Ellie will hopefully go to college one day. If that's what she wants to do, that is.”

Sighing the young hero looked him in the eyes. “That might be true to a cetain extent, but I still don't like hearing you talk like that about yourself. I thought we've already covered that. And besides – would 'someone as dumb as bag of hammers' have been able to save my skin when Charmeleon went after me? And that's talking about only one instance.”

“Creep deserved to have his other kneecap shot out as well.”

Burying his face in the crook of Peter's neck, he inhaled deeply and made a defeated sound. “Alright, fine then! Be that way. Hell, call me Will Hunting even, if you want to. Just know that you shouldn't expect any profound conversational topics that go beyond weapons and pop culture. I don't even really have any friends who went to college.”

With exceptions like Preston or Adsit that probably might have been true, he had to admit. Even Weasel, who was among the smartest people he'd ever met, had dropped out of college. Admittedly, Deadpool hadn't really been blameless in that case, but Weasel was still more than able to make ends meet. Although things were completely different with his ex-partners. As far as he knew, none of them had attended college. Not that that had ever been a criterion he looked for in potential significant others.

“Heh. In a way, you're my first. Be gentle with me, tiger.”

Peter blinked at him in confusion. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“First, as in my first college student,” Wade added quickly and grinned. “But by far the cutest I've ever seen, if I dare say so.”

“Nicely saved. Better be your first and last one, though.”

It was mumbled and the words were hard to make out, yet Peter had buried his blushing face in the other man's chest once he noticed what had unintentionally left his mouth. To no avail, as Wade had heard it and started laughing again. Taking his face into both hands, the Merc gave him a gentle kiss and offered his pouting partner a loving smile. 

“Hope so, too, baby boy.” After a while of cuddling him and brushing his thumb over Peter's lower lip, Wade started shifting around beneath him as if to get up. „That's why I should get going now. So you can go back to whatever you've been working on before I barged into your room. Just dropped by to make sure you remember taking breaks.”

Dumbfounded and not sure he'd heard right, Peter sat up on the other's lap and gave him an almost disappointed look.

“Wait, what? For a minute it just sounded like you wanted to leave. Out of your own volition, too.”

As much as the Merc hated passing up any opportunity of togetherness – especially, when Peter almost begged him to stay with those puppy dog eyes – for some reason he felt compelled to act like a man of decency here, which was very rarely ever the case. Besides, staying, and whatever it would have led to, only meant they'd miss each other even more for the following few days, and it already felt like an eternity between now and the next semester break. 

On the other hand, he considered himself already pathetic enough for being content with every chance he got of taking in Peter's scent alone.

“I dunno, baby boy. Are you sure you want me here? I'd be the last one to complain... But to tell you the truth, I only dropped by to check whether you were taking care of yourself.” Wade glanced in the general direction of the now closed laptop uncertainly. “I, uh, I was only joking around, since I know you'd be too busy anyway. Didn't mean to keep you from your important work, really.”

Peter seemed more than a little amused by the barrage of apologies and smiled at him suggestively. He had never told him explicitly, but had it not been for Wade taking care of so many things he had neglected in the past few weeks, he wouldn't have been able to finish his paper earlier that evening. Hell, the older man had even been excited to spend time with Aunt May, who, in turn was just as delighted by her nephew's boyfriend, much to Wade's surprise.

Maybe it was unfair to let him stew like that. Despite the ironical jab at Peter being a huge nerd now and then, Wade had never even made any requests or given him an ultimatum. In fact, the concerned, silly, and sometimes even provocative text messages he got regularly, only helped him get through long lectures.

Deciding it was about time to do something for him, Peter let his hand wander down the other's chest slowly. 

“I knew you'd come here to pay me a visit, Wade. Your message asking whether I was still in my dorm room, wasn't really subtle.”

“Oh. Well, screw me.”

“Funny that you'd say exactly those words, as I've finished my tasks for today moments before you came rapping on my window,” Peter confessed biting his lip, before starting to grind his hips against the perplexed man under him. “And I've been thinking ever since about what I could do for you for a change. To reward you for your understanding and your patience with me. But then you said something very interesting.”

Wade gasped, lifting his hands to rest on the smaller man's hips, who was still moving sinfully slow. By now, he was quite confident that coming here seemed to be the best idea he'd had in a while.

“About the toga parties or the butt chugging? One way or another, I like the implications. Minus the annoying frat bros checking you out, obviously.”

He tightened his grip possesively on the other man's hips and groaned when Peter ground down particulary hard on his confined cock. He couldn't help but notice the young hero's own growing excitement.

“Not really, no. I was referring to the part where you never did it with a co-ed... So? What do you think about christening my room? I'd like to make your first time of being in a dorm as memorable as possible, even if it won't be our first time. Just tell me, how you'd like me.”

Peter didn't get an immediate anwser, but was grabbed down by the front of his t-shirt and pulled into a slow passionate kiss.

“Soon would be a fucking great start,” Wade growled breathlessly before exploring his boyfriend's mouth again. His hands had grasped the other's firm bottom in the meantime and he pulled him even harder against his rapidly hardening dick. When he trailing kisses down Peter's sensitive neck while kneading his butt, the young man couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth.

“That all, Wade? I was actually hoping for orders like fast or slow, to be honest.”

Coming back up, Peter took of his t-shirt quickly and tossed it away carelessly. He bent down again and gently bit his ear.

“Or how about loud? You know, loud enough so the other people in this building hear what's going on. The walls aren't very thick, so there's no way they wouldn't know that we were fucking.”

The older man was too stunned to reply. While it had been a fantasy of his to have sex with Peter in his dorm room, the other one taking the initiative and talking dirty like that was just as thrilling, if not more. The kid almost never even swore, so he was the one who usually did foul-mouthed chattering in the bedroom. It coming from his inconspicuous nerdy little boyfriend only served to arouse him even more, until he was bucking up into Peter.

“But you'd be the guy who's into that kind of things, right? Bending me over in the common room or the library for everyone to see – you'd like that, wouldn't you, Wade?”

Before he could utter another filthy word, the other man rolled them over until he was the one lying on top. The effects Peter's attempt at dirty talking had on the boy himself were more than apparent – his cheeks were flushed and hard bulge Wade felt when palming his crotch were indicating that he was actually aroused by the possibility of getting caught. He'd had to remember to take advantage of that, when they were meeting on rooftops again as Spider-Man and Deadpool.

“Glad to hear you learned a thing or two from me, but fuck, baby boy... What's gotten into you?”

Grinning, Peter pulled down down the zip of his hoodie. “It definitely won't be you, if you keep talking.”

Wade closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He didn't mean to stall, but judging by the way his dick already twitched eagerly, everytime Peter so much as gently brushed his knee against it, jerking off before visiting him would've been the smart thing to do. 

“Okay, first off – corny as hell. Secondly, don't come to me complaining about your sore ass in the morning, Petey.”

While ridding himself of his hoodie and the t-shirt he wore, the younger man helped opening his jeans. To his frustration, Wade remained out of reach when he sat up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxershorts before pulling them down to his knees in one swift move, which earned him a loud gasp when Peter's erection was finally freed.

He let his eyes wander over the other man's body shamelessly. The tight little body beneath him, the flush of Peter's perfect skin, his wide-blown pupils, and not to mention the already leaking cock which rested against his belly – all things part of a mouth-watering sight which Wade had come to sorerly miss. Whatever the dark-haired had seen in him, he would never take it for granted, depite having it burnt it into his own mind by now.

Scooting to the head of his small bed, Peter pulled him back out of his lust-induced stupor and spread his angled taut legs invitingly.

“You gonna stare at me for much longer, Wade? Or are you all talk and no action all of a sudden?”

Peter's delicate hand found its way straight into his pants and around his dick, when Wade leaned in for a passionate kiss. Wade groaned hoarsely and immediately bucked into the touch a few times, despite his best efforts to take it slow. Who knew when they'd be able to make time for a romp again after all? At least for tonight he fully intended to make it an unforgettable experience for the both of them.

“Got some stuff here?” Wade mouthed while trailing kisses down his flushed chest.

“Uh... yeah, lube. U-Under the bed. No rubbers, though, I think.”

Raising one eyebrow, the older man leaned off the side of the bed and rummaged around until he found the desired bottle. Much to their mutual relief, he was also able to produce a condom out of his wallet and put both things on the bed, before finally peeling himself out of his own pesky jeans.

“You know, that bottle of lube is half-empty. Could it be that you've been enjoying yourself a bit too much without me? Be honest, baby boy.”

The sheepish smile he was given was a sufficient answer to his question. He shivered at the thought of Peter pleasuring himself more often than the innocent young man was willing to confess.

“W-Want me to show you how, Wade? Would you like that?”

His jaw dropped when Peter actually reached for the dispenser and wrapped his other hand around his cock, stroking himself lazily. After generously coating his fingers with the lube, he  
let his hand travel lower between his legs. With a sigh, he leaned back a bit to give his baffled audience a better view of what was happening. Not that the older man was able to complain either way. Truth be told, Wade was pretty sure that a part of his brain had shut down, between Peter's teasing words and the first delicate finger slowly circling his own entrance with steady pressure. In a way, the Merc was happy about not having jumped his bones earlier. He would've missed out on the breathless, arousing little noises which were leaving Peter's mouth, now that the first knuckle of his finger was slipping inside him without difficulty.

“Oh, Petey... you don't even know how fucking hot you are, baby.”

Unsure about what to do with his own hands, Wade had crawled closer to his boyfriend and began gently stroking his thighs. Tantalizing as the sight before him was, he didn't dare touch his own painfully hard dick. This show was unique and he didn't want to miss out on a single second of it. The reward for his self-restraint was Peter's loud moan, when the younger man carefully started adding a second finger to stetch himself out. 

Hazel eyes, clouded by arousal met his and Wade instantly leaned down to capture his mouth and muffle the noises threatening to leave it. From experience he knew that even the most professional porn stars paled in comparison once the young hero was really getting into it. 

“Got any idea, what this is doing to me, my horny little nerd?” Wade growled, hissing when his erection collided with the back of Peter's moving hand. “Don't know whether you intended to punish or reward me with this little stunt, but I assure you, your ass will definitely pay for it.”

“H-Hope so... And both. Your own fault, for trying to break into my room,” Peter mumbled grinning. Soon enough, he had to squeeze his eyes shut in concentration, when he tried to get a third finger slowly inside of him. „Couldn't think about anything hotter... Ungh! Than to s-sneak to the showers later, while y-your smell's still on me...”

Gasping for breath Peter bucked his hips and sped up his movements, jerking himself off even quicker. Surprisingly, Wade still had enough presence of mind to oblige to his boyfriend's craving to be touched some more. Strong hands left red imprints wherever the usually talkative Merc managed to touch him, without straying too close to the more sensitive areas. 

Once Peter seemed to be satisfied with his preparations, his silent moans turned into needy unintelligible mewling. He begged Wade with his eyes to get on with it who was more than willing to do so and fumbled around with the condom for a bit, before sliding it down on himself. On every other occasion he would've poked fun at the older man for acting like a jittery teenager, but things weren't any better on his end. Pre-cum was already running down his cock in generous droplets and if they didn't get to the main course anytime soon, his beloved Mets blanket would be even more of a mess.

“You still haven't told me how you'd like it, Wade,” Peter gently reminded him, stroking his scarred cheek, once the Merc crawled on top of him. “I'm serious. Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it.”

“Peter,” He breathed, turning his head and kissing the other's wrist. “Any way you want me. So long as it's with you, I'll always love it.”

“Heh. Wow, and you call me corny.”

He chuckled, but his frustration about the Merc being such a selfless lover was slowly surfacing. Especially, since he had intended to make this night all about him. To fulfill his fantasies, and do something good for Wade for a change. On top of that, he was very aware of the older man being considerate enough as to not request anything of Peter that could've caused him to feel uncomfortable. What Wade didn't take into account however, was the fact that his younger boyfriend could already tell from experience what got him going.

And what never failed to drive him wild, was when Peter took charge and showed him much he wanted the older man. How much he desired that muscled big body on top of and inside of him. How he missed his caresses, after having to go long enough without them.

A surprised gasp escaped Wade's mouth when the other one used his superhuman strength to change their positions to the original one – with Peter straddling his lap stark-naked.

Putting one hand on his boyfriend's chiseled chest to support himself, he leaned forth a bit and used his other hand to grasp the Merc's rock-hard dick. Lining the thick head up with his lubed entrance, he shivered in anticipation. It had been two weeks since the last time.  
“I missed you, Wade. More than I even missed doing this,” He grinned, taking in a shaky breath when he let his body weight pull him down on the other's cock.

“Me too, you charming stu- woah! Slowly, Pete!”

Callous hands came up to rest on Peter's hips and tried easing his descent. Still, the young hero would have none it, as he basked in the feeling of being stretched widely by Wade's big dick, inch by burning inch. Not after the many nights in the loneliness of his dorm room with only his fingers to make up for his boyfriend's absence.

While he was focussing on relaxing his muscles to grant Wade deeper penetration, the Merc tensed up in the meantime to prevent himself from thrusting into the welcoming hot tightness that encased him. Before long, he was buried balls deep in Peter's ass, which seemed to have become even tighter and hotter since the last time they had fucked.

Encouraged by his boyfriend's throat groan who still got used to the feeling of him, Wade wrapped one hand around the leaking erection and gave it a few hearty tugs. The wanton moans combined with the shameless thrusting of his hips more than made up for the long time of going without. Each time Peter tried to eagerly thrust into his hand, he had to pull back and drive the other's cock deeper into his body. Caught in between both these stimulating sensations, Peter sped up his riding. Soon enough, the initially tentative circling of his hips had nothing in common with the sloppy movements on Wade's dick, especially when it grazed his prostate and caused him to almost choke on air. 

This was exactly what Peter had promised him earlier – a hard, intensive fuck and its aftermath he'd feel long after they were done, judging by the pace the young hero was setting. The contorted features on his handsome face told Wade that he didn't even want it any other way. If that was the case, then who was he to deny him that? It certainly was nothing to take a pride in, but it wasn't like they both could last for very much longer anyway.

“Oh, Petey. Just look at yourself, my cute lil' dork,” The older man forced out, gritting his teeth. “Want to drive me nuts, but can't even utter a single word with my dick deep inside of you, huh?”

Wade drew another loud moan out of him, followed by pathetic mewling, when he met his hips with a particularly hard thrust against the boy's prostrate. Coupled with his stready jerking of his dick, the Merc repeated the movements until the point where he could swear he'd heard Peter sobbing with arousal and the young man had to support himself with his forearms on Wade's chest.

“What would your classmates say, if they actually saw you like this, baby boy? Or your professors?” Wade chuckled grunting and tightened his grip on him possessively. If it hadn't been for the superpowers, there might have been a few marks on Peter's hips for days to come. “Fuck 'em either way... Or rather, don't. I'm the only who gets to see the showcase student come undone like this.”

The breathless noises, the steady creaking of the bed and the loud slapping of skin on skin – it all came to an abrupt end when Wade craned his neck and bit into the sensitive area under his boyfriend's ear. Quivering with the force of his orgasm, one final long-drawn-out moan left Peter's mouth, before he slumped down onto his boyfriend's body and panting for breath. 

If there had still been any, then the last bit of Wade's restraint crumbled away the moment he felt Peter's hot come coat his fingers and abdomen, while the younger man's ass simultaneously grew impossibly tighter around him. With Peter struggling to get back to his own senses, he wrapped his arms tightly around the lighter sweaty body on top of him and began working towards his own orgasm with abandon. A flurry of brutal thrusts was all it took to drive the older man over the edge as well and he came, groaning loudly with his face buried in the nape of his partner's neck.

Several moments later, with neither of them wanting to move just yet, Wade had finally managed to recollect his ability of speech. Before he could open his mouth to ask about Peter's wellbeing however, the other one's was already on him and engaging him in lazy deep kiss, stopping only when the sticky wetness between their bodies made them both slightly uncomfortable.

Peter's tiredly mumbled ''I love you'' caused him to grin, but other than that he seemed just fine.

“Love you, too, baby boy. More than you could ever know.”

Humming contentedly, Peter slowly rolled off of him, frowning only at the discomfort of Wade's softening dick sliding out of his body. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but watched as the older man got up grudginly with wobbly knees and tossed the condom into the waste basket next to his desk. Once he looked around the room, he grabbed his own boxers and turned the light off, before joining him on the bed again. 

“So? Did you enjoy your first time doing it in a dorm, Wade? I did, to say the least.”

Grinning, Wade began wiping the biggest mess off of both their bodies. “Hell yeah, I did, if you haven't guessed already, Petey. Don't think I'll let you off the hook for showing me your potty mouth, either. Your aunt would be shocked.“

“You know, there's a right time and place for talking about Aunt May, and you wiping my cum off of me while in bed is neither.”

Laughing, the older man chucked the boxers to the floor and pulled the blanket over both of their bodies. The young hero made puppy dog eyes at him again, so it was out of the question whether he should stay the night. He'd be the last one to complain, though.

“Speaking about locations, I don't think your next-door neighbors are gonna appreciate all the noise you made, baby boy.”

“Oh. Well, I should remind you then that it's a friday night, Wade. Most of them are out anyway. In fact, they even came to my room inviting me to join them, before you arrived.”

Peter cuddled up to him, wrapping an arm around Wade's chest, who only pulled him closer and huffed indignantly.

“Then what about the stuff you said earlier? Dammit Pete, that's the second time ever since I came here. College is turning you into a notorious liar, and I knew it. Someone has to let Aunt May know-”

“Don't push it,” Peter yawned. “I fully intend to celebrate finishing my paper by going for another round after waking up, so better get to sleep. Now.”


End file.
